This invention relates to cage for a rolling bearing, and more in particular to a cage for an inclined rolling bearing having two side rings interconnected by webs, the two side rings being arranged on opposite sides of the pitch circle.
Cages of this type have been disclosed, for example, in DE-AS No. 17 50 106. In the cage disclosed in this reference the cage webs are greatly stressed by the forces resulting from the different rolling velocities of the balls. These forces act especially in the region of the thinnest web cross section due to the high compression forces resulting from the impacting thereof by the balls.